Supernatural Human : Book 1 of Project Eximuis
by Pollzy Claire
Summary: Project Eximuis is the illegal project to create the perfect human. lexi and Mius (pronounced My-us) are the first to get classed as stable. Now finally out of training, what happens when they come across a old man, a infamous detective and 3 boys called Matt, Mellow and Near?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Extra Ordinary Human_**

**_Project Eximuis is the illegal project to create the perfect human. lexi and Mius (pronounced My-us) are the first to get classed as stable. Now finally out of training, what happens when they come across 3 boys called Matt, Mellow and Near? _**

* * *

_**Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own death note. I do not own a death note, I will never own death note! So don't you try to sue me!**_

* * *

**Character**** Profiles**

* * *

**Name: Lexi**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black

Hair style: All up in tight ponytail

Eye color: Deep purple

Tall/small/normal: Small

Fat/thin: Thin

Languages: Mandarin, English, Arabic, Spanish, Japanese, Latin, Polish, Italian, Portuguese, German, Russian, Swedish

Blood type: AB negative

STATS

Strength: 94/100

Intelligence: 97/100

Flexibility: 98/100

Emotional Strength: 100/100

Agility: 99/100

Speed: 98/100

* * *

**Name: Mius (pronounce My-Us)**

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair color: Brown

Hair style: All up in tight ponytail

Eye color: Deep maroon

Tall/small/normal: Tall

Fat/thin: Thin

Languages: Mandarin, English, Arabic, Spanish, Japanese, Latin, Polish, Italian, Portuguese, German, Russian, Swedish

Blood type: AB negative

STATS

Strength: 98/100

Intelligence: 96/100

Flexibility: 95/100

Emotional Strength: 100/100

Agility: 98/100

Speed: 99/100


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Test's_**

* * *

**_"A girl, my age. With deep maroon eyes. I then saw she had not managed to dodge the knives and that they had fastened her shoes securely to the ground. Just as I aimed."_**

* * *

" Follow me. Your test awaits." My masters voice boomed. I know I don't have a choice. We walked down the familiar white corridors and to the test room. You could have thought that this was a test that you would take in a school. It is not. It is a test of agility, mental capability, Strength, Speed and more. Sometimes extra tests are put in to surprise me. But they never do. He leads me around to the track first. He knows I know what to do and I can feel his sharp stare watching my every move as I march up to the starting line.

They start the count down. I listen as it reaches one, and then I run and roll through the barley open gap that was stopping me from setting off early. I can hear shots being fired at me as I duck and avoid them; It is what I have been trained to do. I turn the sharp corner with out slowing, causing me to have to leap up onto the wall and run side ways. I move back onto the pavement as running along the walls slows me down.

I hear a click coming from the ground ahead and leap over the trap door in the floor. I then receive orders coming in from my wireless earphone, to shoot at the targets in the next lane. I then sharply turn left whilst pulling out my pistol from my back pocket's. I shoot down the first 20 then speedily reload in 3.5 seconds before killing off the other's. I then see the finish line in sight and sprint to the finish.

100 meters in 15.75 seconds, it is my best record yet. With out a brake I am taken to the wall challenge and I immediately start climbing up. I see the fake balcony stopping my assent and leap over the street sized gap to climb up the other wall. I reach the top in 10 seconds. Another achievement of my training.

"Jump down." My masters voice echos in my left ear. I barley gaze down at the three story drop. This is going to hurt If I don't to It right. I see the fake dumpster at the bottom. and then leap off the 'roof'. As I flew through the air I positioned my self into such that I would brake the impact from a forward roll. I feel my hands touch the 'rubbish' and immediately roll out of it. I feel my right arm brake from the impact. I gritted my teeth knowing what torture I would have if I where to stop now. I then sprint around the corner out of the fake back alley and see another finish line. I charge towards it and see the team there ready to put a quick bandage on my arm. I stand as they do that. When they are done they make sure I am able to move it enough to do the next test. Combat.

They lead me to a bullet proof room where the opponents are waiting. I then get given three throwing knives, which I place in my belt, the 'Claw and store' gloves, as I like to call them, my 'special' boots. They do all sorts, And also a laser fitted pistol with 3 shots. I then walked inside the arena, it looked like a back street alley with a dead end. There where bins, bottles, and A fire exit stair way from the fake second story building on the left hand side of the alley. Climbing it, I gazed back at the alley, planning out my next few moves, Grabbing my knives I waited for the opponents to appear. I closed my eyes and listened for the door into the arena to click.

*click*

I got my knives into position and then threw two of the three knives at the surprised enemy. staying in the shadows I crept around to see them properly- A girl, my age. With deep maroon eyes. I then saw she had not managed to dodge the knives and that they had fastened her shoes securely to the ground. Just as I aimed.

She looked at me and didn't move. I then removed my knives and took my stand back on the balcony. That is when the door opened to reveal the real enemy. I watched as they moved forward's into the fake alley. There where 7 men, all with guns. I took the laser pistol and shot two of the men as the girl with maroon eyes threw a grenade. I then jumped down and kicked 2 in the head to knock them out and punched 2 more in the face. The maroon eyed girl took out her knives and threw them at the remaining 2 who where not fully unconscious. We then heard the buzz and headed out of the arena. We then went to the escape marathon.

We where tied at our hands and feet with our backs to each other, Then a chain put around our full bodies, put in a fabric bag, which is in a locked crate, in a locked cellar, in a electronically place, meaning we will have to hack to get out of the cellar, And not to mention the "guards" outside the "door".

We both started to wriggle to get rid of the loose bottom loop of the chain and after a few seconds we had it off. then we both relaxed into each other to get the rope fully off. Afterwards she and I relaxed our tense wrists so we could slip off the hand rope, her fingers grabbed a loose end as I pulled out one hand, allowing the whole rope to fall. Then I felt her bend down to sort out the leg knot.

I worked on opening up the sack so we could see. I reached up for the top of the sack and then pulled a grip out of my pocket and opened it then hocked the top so I could grip the rope and pull it through so I could untie it. After one attempt I had it and pulled the fabric into itself. After I had the knot inside out I started working on it and had it undone in seconds. The maroon eyed girl had completed working on the tie on our feet and I successfully managed to climb out of the sack to find myself in the metal cage. I found the door was locked in such a way that I couldn't pick lock it so I then threw my leg at one of the weak looking bars. To my luck, It gave way, allowing a big enough hole for me to get through. The brown haired girl followed.

I saw the security on the door and searched for anywhere where I could access the wires on it. To my annoyance I couldn't see anything. The girl had found the security camera and switched it off. I then hid behind where the door would open and hoped the 'guard' wouldn't slam it into our faces.

The red metal door opened and two guards walked over to the cage. I then ran too the guards and pressed down on a pressure point that caused them to faint. We successfully marched out of the door and passed the finishing point.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Away mission**_

* * *

**He looked at us, fear and pity danced among his wise eyes, before sealing it away as he lifted up his gun. "You stay wear you are, your under arrest!"**

* * *

I awoke in my white walled room. It was the day after the test. I quickly changed back into my full body black suite and retied my hair. Then I walked over to my cupboard and put on my boots and watch, then walked out too the training arena. I grabbed the knives of the rack on the wall and walked into the course. I ran flat out as I threw the knives behind me, to the left and up to hit all the targets at the bulls-eye. when I came out I headed over to the parkour arena. I completed it easily, only coming out with a minor bruise on my toe from a misjudged jump. but It would heal up in no time. I then heard the bell ring and headed straight to the masters office.

"Ah, 1381, I see you have arrived. 1381, this is 3145. You may know her from the escape and defense challenge you did together. You too are the very first experiments who have proved yourself as usable. You should be proud. Your first Away mission is to find and capture a businessman called Jackson Hughes. You will be given 3 days. All you need will be in your rucksacks. Go." He ordered us. I glanced over at 3145 and we both then walked out of the door. They led us out of the lab and into a garage, where we got given our rucksacks. Shortly after they injected us with a heavy dose of Chloroform (due to the fact we are trained to be immune to the normal dosage), and then set off.

**4 HOURS LATER**

I woke up in a dimmed room, as I sat up I could tell I was in a hotel room due to the tidiness and classic layout of the beds in the middle and bed side tables with a phone and alarm clock on. I allowed my eyes to switch to night vision and glanced over at 3145. She then woke up shortly after.

"It is nice to see your awake 3145." I formally greeted.

"And to you to 1381" She replied.

"Ready to get to business?" I questioned

"You bet'cha!" She replied, losing all sight of formal talking, I shrugged and grabbed the backpack to get out a laptop. After getting said item I opened it up and found the documents on the businessman, Jackson Hughes. After doing a few minuets of tapping I managed to hack into the local security cameras, Police system and Official bank records, until I found what I was after.

"28 Vaughan street, London" We both exclaimed, glancing at each other. We had found it at the exact same time.

"Well, I guess we can go get him, we are currently in the center of London and it would be wise to track him from his work placement. Lets head to the bikes." I decided, swinging the rucksack back on as I headed out of the room. We followed the corridor around to get to the lift. As we entered and selected the bottom floor a old man marched in.

"What floor would you like sir?" I politely spoke.

I felt the mans eyes Glance over our attire and then looked up to the camera before launching at me and 3145. We looked at him in annoyance as we easily dodged his skilled punches. We then jumped out of the closing elevator doors and watched him look at us in horror through the glass as he got lowered down.

My attention immediately turned to the stair's due the the sound of boots bounding up them.

We glanced at eachother before bounding back to our own rooms where we slammed our door shut and locked it. I then ran over too the balcony and registered the 4 story drop. 3145 looked at me with a confused exprettion decorating her face as I climbed up onto the railing. The sound of traffic from the road below filled my ears. I watched her walk over to me.

"Are we going out in style?" She questioned, a daring smirk filling covering her face.

"You bet'cha Ya Mius (pronounced Me-us)"

"Okay Lexi." She replied giving me the 'I know what you did there' look.

It was then I heard 3 things.

1) the men after us run in the door

2) the regular double decker London bus in the streets below coming past the road

3) Me yelling "See ya later boys" as we back flipped off the railing.

And right on target, where did we land?

None other than the Red London double decker bus that had just gone passed, greeted by a few screams and a hard floor to break the fall. Any normal human would have broken many bones, but that is if your normal. for us, we came out with none other than a slightly dazed head from falling so fast.

We headed down the bus steps before pressing the stop button. As we passed through the doors the bus driver threw us a confused look in which all we did back was say "Thanks for the landing pad." Creating a further collage of bemusement, shock,confusion and humor to be plastered on the poor mans face.

As we stepped off the bus we both walked over to the alley down the side of the hotel and then hopped on our motorbikes. It was only then I noticed all the security cameras pointing at us.

"Mius. We have a problem." I told the maroon eyed girl.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She replied.

"I think so." I told her; in doing so I fake collapsed and she followed. We stayed in silence for a good ten minuets before the breathing we heard came closer. The person slapped us around the face. We did not resist. We kept on miming and not long after he then spoke.

"Watari, they are down. Load them into the limo and take them in for questioning."

I felt my body be lifted by what felt like a old man. We got taken to the said car and drove away.

We where kidnapped.

By L.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wammy, Please do a blood check, background check and criminal match check on these two. I want to know everything about them. I am 30% certain they are to do with Hughes, The Eximuis project and the missing children of ward 373. Call the MMN crew to get them to come take these two under arrest."

I felt myself being lifted from the seat and injected with a needle, probably full of sedatives. Little did they know it had no effect. Mius then was dragged out of the limo too. We where taken into a orphanage and down into a dark cellar where we where then locked into a retaining chair. I heard then voices of 3 males head towards me, and then I started to slowly take off the bindings holding my limbs to the chair. Two of them was wearing leather boots, by the sound of it, another one wore socks without shoes. One of them was slightly scared, one exited and one frightened. As I wriggled off the final bindings they came infront of me.

"She will be out for a few more hours. We should take the blood sam- WHAT THE FUCK?" The male voice screamed as he probably noticed all my bindings where off.

"It appears the bindings where not tight enough." The higher pitched males voice observed.

"I COULD SEE THAT NEAR!" The original voice yelled.

"While she is still unconscious we should take the blood samples." A new voice added.

"Fine. Who wants the honors?" The frisky voice asked.

"You do it Mello" the 3rd voice decided.

"WHY SHOULD I DO IT? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME THE DIRTY WORK MATT?" Mellow screamed

"Because you like the dirty work." Near stated.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION NEAR! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Mellow snapped.

"Mell's please just get on with it." Matt requested.

"Fine. three, two, o-" Mellw counted.

Before he could say one I flipped straight forward off the chair and got out of distance using my claw like fingernails and spiked boots to hold myself onto the ceiling.

"HOLY MOTHER OF A BLEEDING FUCK." Mellow shouted, a surprised expression dancing on his face. The albino starred up at me, his outer layer showed no expression but in his eyes a fear hidden deep down danced.

"Well that was a surprise." The redhead noted.

"Nicely said Matt." I told him.

"How do you know his name?" Mello questioned, anger rising in his voice once more.

"I am good at listening. Mello. Now I didn't expect you to be afraid of me." I told him, smirking the tiniest fraction.

"I AM NOT AFRAID!" Mello defended.

"Well Why is your heart pulse suddenly extremely fast. You too near. The only one calm in this room is Matt." I informed them.

"How are you not calm?" Near questioned, his tone now displaying the hint of fear I picked up on.

"Well how you think I feel to be on a ceiling using your claws and boots to hold yourself up, knowing if you fall your going to be confronted with either fighting, a needle or chains? Trust me, it isn't fun. But now I'm talking, can you please just take me to L? I will tell him everything. And seriously I need his help to escape..." I finished, a shiver running down my spine.

"Escape from what?" They all questioned simultaneously.

"My planned purpose, my fait.. My life." I told them

Suddely a tv screen came from the wall.

"You will not be permitted that." The automated voice responded.

"Oh is that so L? Well I guess I will have to find you." I them winked at the camera before rushing out of the door, hearing the yells of Matt, Mello and Near behind me.

I then ran straight into Mius.

"You coming?" I asked her as I kept running at top speed. She shortly followed. We ran past 3 guards, up a flight of stairs and ran in and out of a hell lot of rooms before we found the one L was in. And of course, it was locked. We glanced at each other before pulling out a few small knives from the compartment in the heal of out boots. We then raced over to the air vents and climbed through. Using our basic knowledge of what the building was like, we navigated the tunnels until we where over the room L was in.

We pulled out the knives and calved a circle under is. connecting our boots to the top of the air vents so we didn't fall, we then pushed down on the cut circle

*CRASH*

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" A angry Mello yelled. We then jumped down and landed on our feet.

"MOTHER OF SHIT! L I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS ROOM WAS SAFE!" Mello boomed, glaring at a seat facing a computer screen.

"I said it was the safest room here Mello, not that it was safe." L told him, holding his monotone voice. "Now girls, you wanted a talk. Wha-" He didn't finish his sentence due to the fact he just turned around in his chair and saw me and Mius taking of our boots, putting down our guns, lazes, knives, fold up knives, taking off our rings, bracelets, necklaces, taking the knife in our socks out, taking of our suits of flexible armor to reveal our 'normal' clothes, leggings and a purple (mine) or maroon (Mius's) top, then took off our helmet's to reveal our faces, then taking off the weapon hairband holding up our hair, letting it fall freely.

"Well that was unexpected." Matt breathed

"Well Shit." Mello added.

"I cant say we are still defenseless, due to our hand to hand combat skills and our canine teeth. But this is the best we have got to being somewhat disabled. You can not drug us and trust me, killing us is nearly impossible if you use normal weapons, seeing as we are Project Eximius. Or, more commonly refereed to as Project Supernatural human. So L, will you help us?"

_**Thank you for all your support guys! (well to be honest only two of you at the moment, but still...) I really am sorry for the late chapter, I have been banned from the computer so I had to write it at school... :-( but I will be unbanned tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed and special thanks to guest R and for the review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you help us?" I asked. He was so sure to say yes! Who wouldn't help the falling? Especially the same person who was solving YOUR case!

"No."

Scielence followed.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

My mind exploded. All the feelings, the horrors I lived through day to day, being shot at, forced under water, trapped in cold places, forced to jump down huge buildings... all of it. My whole life, a battle feild, flashed through my vision. And then nothing. I heard nothing, felt nothing. Darkness flooded my sences. I felt myself fall,streight towards the ground.

* * *

I woke up in a soft bed. The sound of children playing creapt through the open windows, a soft breeze tickled my face and the streaming sunlight snuck through the gap in the curtains. The smell of waffles wafted through the door. I sat up and forced my body off the blissfull bed. Wait. A bed? Why wasn't I tied up? Where the hell am I? When did these Pajamas get on me? I stiffened. The my attention was caught by a note on the bedside table.

_'Dear Lexi, _

_You fainted before L had a chance to explain himself. L said no, he cannot just help you, he had to stop the rest of the group. I hope you had a nice sleep. Mius is in the room next to you, feel free to do what ever you want. You are still in Wammy's house. Matt, Mello and Near will be with you shortly to help you. Your suit is in the cupboard along with other clothes that should fit. _

_Your welcome, _

_Quillish Wammy._

"He... he didn't leave us!" I screamed, and for the first time in my life, I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

I climbed out of the shower feeling refreshed. Today was the day of change, and only being 17 me and Mius can stay at Whammy's for a few more years. I wrapped the towel around me and ran back to my room. I changed into my suit and boots, put my hair up into the normal long plat, and put on the jewelry. So what if there are kids here? The weapons are disguised, and I like to feel safe. I left the comfort of my room and walked across to Mius's room.

"Hey Muis!" I started, giving her a full blown smile.

"Hey there Lexi, you've heard the news I guess?" She replied.

"Why else would today be one of the best days of my life?" I beamed.

"So what are we going to do? Mess about, meet kids or what?" She asked me. She wore the suit too, along with her charm bracelet.

"How about we catch up on our teenage life that we should'a had?" She suggested with a smirk.

"You get Mell's I get Matt?" I suggested.

"Awwww but I wanted L!" She complained.

"Meh, who cares? As long as we have 'friends'" I smiled, and then bolted out of her room and back to mine to wait for the MMN group.

Footsteps sounded out of my door, the handle twisted before I heard Matt shout.

"Mello! You can't just barge in!" I presumed that it was Matt that had yelled.

"Who say's so?" Mello shouted back

"SHES A GIRL!" Matt reminded.

"WHO CARES" Mello argued.

"It would be very rude to barge into someone's room, especially seeing as the last time 1383 saw us was when sh-" Near started but before he could finish he saw me standing in the doorway smirking.

"ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH YOU LITTLE Br- Ohhhhh..." Mello Yelled.

"I DO have a name ya'know." I stated, Mello looked intrigued, Matt briefly glanced up from his DS and Near looked slightly interested, but it could of been mistaken for a 'I don't care' look.

-silence followed

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US?" Mello yelled.

"You never asked Mello." I told him, enjoying the pissed off expression he gave me.

"She is right Mell's." Matt added, gaining a glare from Mello.

"What is your name then?" Near asked.

"Lexi, Lexi Eximius." I replied.

- silence followed-

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Take you too L." He replied.

"Awww... do we have too?" I complained.

"You know I can here you." L's voice came over from the sky.

"PERVERT!" I yelled, before launching down the corridor.

"COME BACK LEXI!" Mellow yelled after me.

"WAIT FOR ME!" A familiar voice screamed.

"Oh hey there Mius! I am escaping the MMN force dragging me to the dragons den! Wana join?" I asked, glancing at her while running.

"Sure, where are we going?" She asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled.

"Wanna switch gravity?" I asked.

"Sure!" She replied, before launching up into a backflip like move, sticking the boot spikes into the ceiling. We waited for Mello and Near to pass us, before launching down and grabbing Matt as he came round the corner.

"Hey there matt!" I created, holding him by his arms up in the air.

"Holy frick!" The Red head shouted. I heard the fading footsteps of Mello and Near stop and run back.

"Sorry Matt. Hope you arent travel sick!" I yelled as I ran upside down on the roof, with mat hanging just below me from a rope I had tied to him and given the other side to Mius. He 'flied' down the corridor and his feel went straight into the faces of Near and Mello who just rounded the corner. when we reached the grand staircase Mius and I 'flung' matt straight at the fan in such a way that the now knotted rope would tie around the ceiling fan.

we left the spinning matt and headed into the next room. Only to see right in the chair was none other than Mello. With a gun.

"You cant escape me this time. Now if you would lik-" He got cut off by Muis grabbing the gun off him and pointing it at his head, before he even realised what was happening.

"You see, challenging us with a gun doesn't work!" Mius joked.

"Okay. Can we just cut the crap and go to L already?" Mello asked.

"Fine. Be boring like that." I replied. As we walked out and to the main office with Mello and a Near who somehow appeared, I couldn't help to feel like we where leaving someone behind.

* * *

_**MATT POV**_

I watched then walk out from the room and down the corridor.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT ABOUT ME?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So Mello, you finally stopped there antics. Took you long enough." The voice from behind the chair said.

"HEY! IT WASN'T JUST ME YOU SEN- Where has Near gone?" Mello pointed out.

"And it also appears we are missing a Matt." L observed.

"OH! THATS WHAT I FORGOT!" I yelled before facepalming.

"You... I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" I heard a angry sounding Matt as he slammed open the door.

"LIKE HELL NO!" Me and Muis yelled at the same time. He charged at us, throwing sloppy punches. But we easily dodged him and then lightly pressed the pressure point on his shoulder to knock him out.

"What exactly did you do to him to make him that angry?" Mello hissed at us.

"We hung him on the fan." I gleamed back

"You, you hun- WHAT?" L yelled.

If you want we can show you!" I suggested.

"Yes. okay." L finalised, without realising our true intentions.

"Follow us." I commanded.

* * *

The 5 men hung off the ceiling fan. All of them glaring at us. Handcuffs and ropes trapped them up there. L, Mello, Matt, Dee and Nieku. Dee and Nieku tried to stop us- bad mood. I cant wait until they wake up! Oh, there faces will be a picture!

* * *

_**Hey All followers! I am so sorry but I can't update this next week! (ima do it weekly)**_

_**So sorry!**_

_**BAI!**_


End file.
